<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Steal Their Hearts by DriftingAlongTheWind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643214">To Steal Their Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingAlongTheWind/pseuds/DriftingAlongTheWind'>DriftingAlongTheWind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KleptAdrienette [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingAlongTheWind/pseuds/DriftingAlongTheWind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KleptAdrienette [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Steal Their Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past several years, Marinette has been feared. Things would go missing. Things that can’t go missing. Somehow, she takes them. Never for long, but that’s not the point, is it? The point is the fear that everyone has. </p>
<p>Nothing is safe. </p>
<p>Two months ago, Adrien made a vital mistake, and he doubted Marinettes’ ability. Shortly after, Marinette stole the ring right off his finger. </p>
<p>The class thought that was it, that it was over. But, tensions were high, because Marinette walked into the classroom early one day, and she had on a perfectly innocent face. </p>
<p>“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien greeted her cheerily from his seat. </p>
<p>“Hi, Adrien!” Marinette waved and went to her seat. The class all tensed up. Marinette just clearly said hi to Adrien, without a stutter or a stumble. This only happened a few times before, when Marinette was too busy thinking about other things to realize who she was talking to. </p>
<p>Nino actually jumped when Adrien started talking to him, and Alya was studying Marinette intently. Alya had noticed that Marinette cased out whoever she was going to steal from for at least an hour before staging her theft. But, Marinette was focused on the lesson, not glancing to anybody, not even Adrien. </p>
<p>“Hey, Marinette, could you show me what this means really quick?” Alya pointed to a random equation on her sheet.</p>
<p>“Yes…” Alya watched with amazement when Marinette showed her exactly how to do it. Marinette had never been particularly good at math, but here she was, showing Alya exactly how to determine the swing velocity from a single point using length and weight. With a smile to boot!</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Marinette was having the time of her life. She knew the effect she was having on the class, and knew that everyone would be closely watching her. In fact, she was counting on it. It was always much easier to snag something when everyone was distracted. </p>
<p>Soon enough, class was over, and it was time for lunch. Everyone walked out of the room, staying at least 3 feet away from Marinette. But, she didn’t mind. Plenty of stuff got grabbed already. Marinette left with her friends, fighting a wide grin.</p>
<p>“Hey, after school, we should totally grab something to eat!” Nino turned around to face them, walking backwards. “It’s been forever since we hung out!”</p>
<p>“Yeah! We really should! We can always go to that cafe we went to a while ago.” Marinette pulled out her phone. “Ah, crap. My parents want me to help with something at the bakery. I’ll see you after lunch!”</p>
<p>As she left, Nino turned back to the group, but immediately felt a tug at his neck. “Mari, you’re usually so much better than that!” But as he turned around, he saw Marinette still walking away, much too far to have grabbed anything. “Then who...”</p>
<p>He felt something push at his neck, and Marinette shot him an amused look. Nino felt at his neck, and felt his headphones. Except… taking them off, he saw that they were NOT his headphones, but they were the ones Alix had brought in. Alya and Adrien were hiding their smiles, but they were a bit different. Alya had the smile of someone who just saw a marvelous prank, but Adrien had the smile of an actual villain. </p>
<p>“Oh no...” Nino took a step back. “She’s got an apprentice...”</p>
<p>Adrien just kept his smile, twirling Nino’s headphones on his finger. Marinette almost seemed to materialize out of nowhere. “What’s the matter Nino? Cat got your tongue?”</p>
<p>Adrien almost fell over laughing.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>“Give me your Miraculous!” Chat Noir danced across the rooftop, followed closely by the akuma.<p>“Give me your Miraculous!” The akuma shouted. </p>
<p>Chat slid to a stop, ducking under the akuma. “I know, I just wanted to speed things up a bit.”</p>
<p>Ladybug dropped down on top of the akuma, knocking it to the ground. She rolled to her feet, holding up the pin that the akuma was in. “Here you go!”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand how you do that so easily.” Chat took the pin, looking closely at it. “Hey, it’s a Chat Noir pin! This akuma is a fan!”</p>
<p>Ladybug rolled her eyes, her yo-yo ready. “Well, try not to let it go to your head.”</p>
<p>With a quick pinch of his fingers, Chat broke his claws through the pin, releasing the butterfly. Ladybug caught it without difficulty, hooking her yo-yo back to her hip. </p>
<p>Chat crouched near the civilian, who was just a kid, staring awestruck at Ladybug. “Do you want an autograph?” Chat smiled “I happen to be able to get one for you.”</p>
<p>The kid just pointed at her yo-yo. Ladybug hesitated, not wanting her yo-yo to be passed around. Chat stood, putting an arm around her waist. “Chat, we should head home soon.”</p>
<p>“Of course, My Lady, but first, we should let this kid live their dream a little, right?” Chat stepped back to the kid, holding out her yo-yo. He looked back and winked, saying that he was going to keep a close eye on it. Ladybug was just more impressed that he managed that one without her noticing. </p>
<p>Once the child was satisfied, Chat tossed the yo-yo back to her, and lead them down the stairs to the waiting mother. Before Chat could say anything, he was grabbed and hoisted in the air, carried by Ladybug as she took them towards Nino’s house. </p>
<p>They dropped down onto the street and detransformed, heading into the apartment. Alya and Nino were already there. Alya hadn’t heard about the akuma in time to record it, so she and Nino had just been watching the news. Marinette and Adrien entered with excuses about being delayed by the akuma, and were met with blank stares. </p>
<p>“So, Ladybug and Chat Noir. How are you two doing?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>